


Autumn sickness

by consultingbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is a caring husband, John is a good doctor, M/M, Sherlock Is Silly, Sherlock is sick, cute couple, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/pseuds/consultingbatch
Summary: After chasing criminals, Sherlock catches a cold and it's John's turn to take care of him.





	Autumn sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday evening just to practice and improving my writing skills, so expect some ficlets in the next weeks.  
Enjoy!

Autumn is always a tricky season. And even if Sherlock Holmes had always been very careful in every aspect of his life, he had failed to take care of himself by getting soaking wet while chasing a criminal.

He had tried to hide his bad cold from John, but as a doctor, his medical eye never failed.

“I’m fine, John.” Sherlock immediately says curled up on his armchair, sniffling a bit, as soon as he sees John coming into the flat after a busy day in his office.

John stares at him, serious. “Stop it, love. You are definitely not fine. That bloody case of yours made you get sick.”

“Oh, come on! I will be fine. A stupid cold can’t stop me!” Sherlock replies, getting up to put his coat on and set off to meet Lestrade.

“No way! Sherlock Watson-Holmes! No cases until you’ve recovered.” John states firmly, stepping between the detective and the door then smiling and kissing him. “Is that understood?”

Sherlock is at first confused but then smiles against his husband's lips, “Alright, doctor. Alright. I'll go for lost kitten cases then”, he continues, chuckling.

John looks at him and laughs, “No...no, you won't. That isn’t something the great Sherlock Holmes does. Start with being a good patient and listen to your doctor.”

The curly-haired man pouts, looking away from John’s eyes, “But I _am_ listening to you.”

“Don’t do that, Sherls”, John replies and bends over to kiss him.

Sherlock’s pout turns into a soft smile and he whispers, “You always know how to make me smile”

“Yes, I do. That's why I am your husband”, the other man replies, hugging the sick detective tight.


End file.
